


Доброе дело

by Nemhain



Category: Mysterious Skin (2005), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Prostitution, Skinny Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миллионерам свойственны причуды. Однажды Тони Старк подбирает на дороге хастлера и решает помочь ему, а вместо этого помогает себе.<br/>Написано на кинк-фест.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доброе дело

У богатых свои причуды. Пеппер периодически ужасалась тому, что ему иногда приходит в голову пожертвовать пару десятков миллионов на восстановление Японии, коллекцию современного искусства – бойскаутам Америки, подать милостыню монашке запонками от Cartier или подвезти путешествующего автостопом до соседнего штата. Понять, что её пугало больше – масштабы или сам факт, Энтони Старк не мог, да и не желал. Он не считал подобные порывы чем-то криминальным, да и последствий они, честно говоря, серьезных не имели. Точнее имели, в его личном масштабе – некое моральное спокойствие, галочка в пункте «сделал доброе дело». Он бы может и старушек через дорогу переводил, если бы они на его пути встречались.  
А ещё он любил ночной Нью-Йорк, огни, движение, возможность вдавить педаль газа в пол, не исключая вероятности встретиться с каким-нибудь лихачом на следующем перекрестке – только больше адреналина. Порок. Никаких оправданий.

Тони поставил кран обратно на колонку, закрыл бак и собрался уже запрыгнуть обратно в машину. На заправке было пусто, что и не удивительно, в четыре утра-то, и единственным его собеседником и агентом по продаже топлива оказался замызганный аппарат для оплаты карточкой. Впрочем, если бы это могло смутить Старка, он бы, пожалуй, смотрел бы на индикатор бензина чаще и не катался бы в окраины города. Вдруг он уловил какой-то шорох, потом – щелчок зажигалки, тихое «блин». Тони обернулся на звук шагов и перезвон ключей: из-за здания заправки вышел худой паренек и направился к нему. Он щелкал зажигалкой, прицепленной к связке с парой ключей, как брелок. Зажигалка не работала. Выйдя в свет фонаря, мальчишка – Старк готов был заложить свою машину, что ему едва шестнадцать – посмотрел на него вопросительным усталым взглядом, проведя длинными худыми пальцами по растрепанным белым волосам и грустно пожевывая кончик зажатой в уголке губ сигареты. Он слегка откинул голову, обнажая бледное, худое, но удивительно изящное горло. По его левой скуле растекался кровоподтек, да и в целом он выглядел помято и даже грязно, но не как бездомный, а скорее как попавший в переделку. При всем при этом, во взгляде, брошенном Старку, не было страха или загнанности, скорее вызов и готовность, будто бы мальчишка знал, что так – бывает, а бывает – и ещё хуже.  
\- Извини, не курю, - ответил Тони на незаданный вопрос.  
Юноша пожал костлявыми, что было заметно даже из-под бесформенной толстовки, плечами, развернулся и, выйдя на тротуар, направился прочь.  
А в груди Старка что-то йокнуло. Он ругнулся: не самая удачная идея посетила его, но останавливаться он не собирался. Мальчишка чем-то заинтересовал его и было бы глупо так просто дать ему уйти. Скорее всего, конечно, Тони стало просто его жалко, как бывает жалко котенка с перебитой лапой. Какого черта парень гуляет ночью? Кто его так разукрасил и за что? Почему не идет в травму – он не похож на нелегального эмигранта, а значит ему обязаны оказать первую медицинскую?… И ещё тысяча вопросов пронеслись в голове Тони.  
Тони сел в машину, подъехал к пареньку, открыл окно и спросил:  
\- Подвезти?  
Юноша остановился и внимательно осмотрел его, точно оценивая, и в итоге кивнул. Тони различил в его глазах голод. Вот значит как. Юноша сел рядом. Задавая вопрос, Старк уже знал ответ:  
\- Куда тебе?  
\- Куда хочешь, - ухмыльнулся паренек, откидывая голову назад, распластываясь по креслу так, что сомнений не осталось бы и у слепого: бесстыдно предлагая себя.  
Тони самому смешно: он не снимает шлюх, предпочитая пудрить мозги светским львицам, чтобы потрахаться, хотя состав один и тот же. А вот подобрать хрен знает где малолетнего хастлера – пожалуйста.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он нейтрально.  
Тони решает сыграть эту карту. Это может оказаться забавно: ему всё равно было скучно последнее время более, чем обычно.  
Ночной Нью-Йорк подмигивает им огнями, пока они молча едут. В никуда.

Тони интересно увидеть реакцию, когда он хлопает два раза, войдя в свою квартиру: Джарвис тут же смекнул, что ему надо маскироваться под «умный дом» и не выпендриваться, пока не разрешат. Он зажег нижний свет и раздвинул шторы. Мальчишка замер на пороге, осознав масштабы комнаты и панораму Нью-Йорка за окном. Он достал изжеванную сигарету изо рта и положил её на тумбочку в коридоре. Тони, отошедший к бару, краем уха различил восхищенное тихое «Охренеть!». Старк налил себе виски, а мальчишке – содовой. К тому моменту, как он повернулся, юноша успел напялить свою маску усталого безразличия. Он с благодарностью принял стакан и с удивлением поинтересовался, отхлебнув:  
\- Что это? – простой факт в его голове не укладывался явно. – Препарат?  
\- Просто содовая, - ответил Старк. – Детям алкоголь не положен.  
\- Детям? – мальчишка ухмыльнулся, отставляя стакан на ближайшую поверхность все той же тумбочки в прихожей. – Любишь «детей»? – интонация его не давала возможности усомниться в смысле.  
Старку захотелось размазать эти грязные слова по лицу мальчишки. Это достаточно омерзительно даже для него, хотя нельзя не признать – произнесена была фраза уникально: невинно и порочно одновременно.  
\- Нет, - отозвался Тони.  
\- Мне восемнадцать, - пожал плечами мальчишка. – Я знаю, я выгляжу моложе.  
\- Не то, чем стоило бы гордиться… - Старк поймал себя на мысли, что всё это – самая сюрреалистичная картина, какую он мог представить: он читает нравоучительные – и душеспасительные? – лекции хастлеру?! Куда катится мир.  
Юноша прошел вперед, в комнату, стягивая с себя толстовку и скидывая её прямо на пол. Он повернулся к Тони и снова оценивающе посмотрел на своего, как он верно думает, клиента, поднимая на него взгляд снизу вверх. Растянутая рубашка с символикой Капитана Америки на груди не мешала мальчишке выглядеть при этом настолько порочно, что Старк боялся представить, сколько юноша занимается тем, чем занимается – такой профессионализм ещё надо заработать. А ещё ему становилось как-то жарковато.  
Юноша поднял руку, провел тонкими пальцами по тонкой шее. Старк опустил взгляд на острую ключицу и мысленно дал себе в морду: это уж точно не самая лучшая идея – вытрахать из мальчишки всю его блажь.  
Тот медленно провел ладонью по груди и поднял рубашку… Он весь состоял из углов, но при этом умудрялся двигаться плавно и изящно и не выглядеть несуразно.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – Тони сделал глоток виски и это слегка помогло: если бы он верил в мистику, сказал бы, что этот мальчишка обладает каким-то тайным знанием эротического гипноза, - Старк против воли начинал его хотеть.  
\- Стив, - прошептал тот. – Стив Роджерс.  
\- Кто тебя так? – Тони провел пальцем по своей щеке, показывая место синяка на лице мальчишки.  
\- У кого-то – не только большие члены, но и большие кулаки. И ещё большие проблемы с головой.  
\- Понятно, - Тони заставил себя вырваться из начинающей опутывать его темной сети. – Джарвис, справку мне. И приготовь постель для нашего гостя. И завтрак. Не знаю, как ты, Стив, а я сейчас подохну с голода.  
И Старк пошел переодеться – ему было интересно, что будет делать юноша в одиночестве.

Когда Тони вернулся, Стив сидел в кресле, скрестив руки на груди, и недовольно изучал носки своих кед.  
\- Я не могу уйти, - проконстатировал он.  
\- А тебе так хочется?  
\- Мое время стоит денег. Двадцатка за полчаса.  
\- Полчаса?  
\- Я быстрый, - ухмыльнулся Стив.  
\- У тебя есть сомнения в том, что я тебе заплачу? – Тони рассмеялся.  
\- Слушай… как тебя…  
\- Тони.  
\- Тони, зачем ты меня «подвез», если не собираешься меня трахнуть, и не хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя? – Стив поднял на него взгляд.  
Старк почувствовал, как кровь ударила в низ живота. Это было просто что-то ненормальное - в его-то возрасте и при его-то опыте возбудить грязными разговорами не первой свежести? Какая глупость. Но эффект наблюдался противоположный.  
В свете слабого рассвета и внутреннего освещения, Тони внезапно понял, что у мальчишки – пронзительно голубые глаза.  
А то ему и так не хватало невинности! Черт. Голубой – такой чистый и наивный цвет…  
\- Почему ты это делаешь?  
\- Что?  
\- Почему торгуешь собой? Деньги?  
Стив отвернулся, не собираясь отвечать. Но Тони почувствовал ответ: нет.  
\- Тебя заставляют?  
\- Я не собираюсь…  
\- Нет, - прерывал его Старк.  
По лицу юноши оказалось легко читать, когда он не смотрел на тебя так, будто знал все твои интимные тайны.  
\- Это не имеет значения, Тони, - Роджерс вновь повернул к нему злой взгляд.  
За злобой пряталась тень стыда.  
Старк кивнул, встал и вышел. Ответ он все-таки получил: мальчишке нравилось. Ему нравилось предлагать себя, быть подчиненным и повелителем одновременно. Он будет искать этого, пока не разобьется о свою страсть, пока его не втопчут в отбросу общества так, что он уже не сможет подняться. Потому что такое желание – разрушительно.  
Тони подумал было, что это не его дело. Но с другой стороны: он не привык отступать.

Стив жил у него несколько дней. Точнее – он был заперт у него несколько дней: Тони запретил Джарвису выпускать мальчишку. Его накормили, переодели, оказали медицинскую помощь – порезы и синяки всё-таки неплохо было бы обработать. Заодно, и проверили его на всякую гадость: к удивлению Старка хастлер ещё не насобирал букета заболеваний интимного характера. Тем лучше.  
Потом Тони всё-таки навестил его, чтобы встретиться с презрительным взглядом:  
\- Я думал, рабство в Америке отменили давно, - Роджерс посмотрел на него прямо, без заигрывания, открыто демонстрируя голод, и Тони чуть ли не осекся на фразе:  
\- Тебя никто не держит.  
И Стив ушел. Старк не хотел думать о том, что он – может не вернуться.

Через неделю Тони Старк завел в свою башню очередную красавицу с миллионами на шее и в ушах, а так же – по телу: пластическая хирургия та ещё дыра в кармане, а уж если начал, то и не остановиться. В вестибюле его пьяный взгляд встретился с пронзительным голодным взглядом голубых глаз, который тут же стал злым. Стив вскочил и собрался выбежать из здания, но Джарвис заблокировал дверь.  
\- Поднимешься? – ухмынулся Тони.  
\- Ты занят.  
\- Я быстрый, - у Старка хорошая память, а у красотки – мало мозгов.  
Роджерс скрестил руки на груди: он знал, что у него нет выбора.  
Потом Джарвис показывает запись: пока Старк занимается сексом с женщиной, Стив сидит на диване, то потягивая виски прямо из горла бутылки, то пряча лицо в ладонях. Он даже не попробовал уйти, хотя Тони приказал Джарвису снять все блоки как только вошел в спальню.

\- Оставайся, - предложил Тони, найдя утром уснувшего на диване Стива.  
На самом Старке было только полотенце на бедрах и царапины от острых женских ноготков по всему телу. Мальчишка даже спросонья отметил все сразу, и Тони практически кожей ощутил, как вспыхивает его желание, стыд и злость.  
\- Нет!  
Роджерс вскочил и ушел, чтобы через неделю появиться снова.  
\- Оставайся, - предложил Старк еще раз.  
Тони было интересно, сможет ли он что-то исправить в голове этого мальчишки, сможет ли загасить его саморазрушительную страсть, остановить движение этого искушения, сворачивающего с пути … впрочем, неважно, на том пути все уже давно сами свернутые. О своих ощущениях, когда юноша смотрит вот так, исподлобья, облизывая губы, он раз за разом старался не думать.  
Стив ухмыльнулся. Он остается: все равно отведенная ему комната не занята.

Роджерс живет у него уже месяц. Тони в курсе, что мальчишка работает барменом в каком-то баре чуть ли не на другом конце города, потому что собирать двадцатки за полчаса он перестал ещё раньше. Пеппер неодобрительно смотрит на него каждый раз, когда им приходится пересечься: Тони представил его как внучатого племянника по бабушкиной линии. Дотошная мисс Потс наверняка проверила и знает, что он врёт, а может – и нет, Тони особо дела не было. Ему было очень смешно, когда мальчишка смущенно опускал взгляд, посмотрев на неё и тихо говорил, запинаясь перед словом «мисс»:  
\- Добрый вечер, мисс Потс.  
При этом Стив проводил рукой по шее и ниже. А Тони с удивлением понимал, что Пеппер краснеет. Сам он уже не реагирует на уловки мальчишки. И знает, как заставить его краснеть в ответ.  
Что будет дальше, Старк ещё не решил. Возможно, можно нанять Стива, как ещё одного персонального ассистента, мозги у него на удивление неплохо подвешены, хотя Гарварда и пяти иностранных языков в его кармане нет. Пожалуй, можно выделить ему комнаты на другом этаже. Ну и конечно вытерпеть месяц или два – столько, сколько потребуется -, пока мысли о тонкой шее Роджерса и его пронзительном взгляде, посещающие Тони каждый раз, когда он ласкает очередную любовницу, испарятся. И да, нужно выкинуть, наконец, из мастерской футболку с символикой Капитана Америки, которую Тони использует вместо тряпки с того самого вечера. Тогда все станет, как и прежде, и галочку в графе «сделал доброе дело» можно будет поставить очень жирную.  
А может – он и не успел решить. Просто потому, что однажды, уснув на диване в гостиной после бессонного трехдневного марафона по дорабатыванию проекта, он просыпается от давления я паху, более чем определенного. Он стонет против воли, от сладкой дрожи наслаждения, пробежавшей по телу. Но где-то на периферии маячит мысль, что это – не может происходить. Или – не должно. Тони опускает руку и за волосы оттягивает энтузиаста, хотя хочется совершенно другого.  
На него смотрят замутненные желанием голубые глаза. Стив утирает тыльной стороной ладони слюну в уголке губ.  
\- Боишься, что тебе не понравится, Тони? Поверь, я – очень хорош.  
\- Боюсь, - Старк тихо сглатывает, разжимая ладонь, - что ты снова возвращаешься на то дно, где я тебя нашел.  
Его ладони ложатся на плечи мальчишки и стискивают их в тяжелом захвате. Вот таким, отмытым, ухоженным и светлым Роджерс выглядит ещё более невинно. Он похож на гребанного ангела, слетевшего с небес.  
\- Я хочу лишь отдать долг, Тони.  
Или упавшего. Звезданувшегося, мать его, головой о скалу покрепче.  
\- Всего лишь? – Старк притягивает его ближе.  
Стив слегка сжимает руку, всё ещё обхватывающую член Тони, и у того снова из горло рвется стон. Роджерс не отвечает ничего, уходя от ответа.  
\- Сейчас ты – свободен. Возьми свою жизнь и сделай из неё что-то пристойное, - выплевывает Тони, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не двинуть бедрами. Не тонкой шее Стива бьется жилка. Отчаянно, но непреклонно.  
Мальчишка в ответ только улыбается и ведет кольцо пальцев вверх и вниз по члену Старка. Тот резко притягивает его ещё ближе, шепчет зло на ухо:  
\- Ты меня вообще слышишь?  
Стив ухмыляется:  
\- Да. И я именно это и делаю, Тони. Что-то пристойное. Я хочу делать это именно с тобой.  
Роджерс поворачивает голову и целует его, так точно в последний раз. Старк внезапно понимает, как он слаб - сил оттолкнуть Стива он так и не находит. Вместо этого он крепко обнимает мальчишку за плечи и заваливает на себя.


End file.
